


Paper Hearts

by hernamewasalice



Series: Fluff Works [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Modern Era, Older Man/Younger Woman, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: Everyone couldn't help but to wonder about the story behind Professor Solo and his very young wife.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluff Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617148
Comments: 133
Kudos: 722





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas <3 hoping everyone is doing better after TROS wrecked our souls. Here is some fluff.  
> Rey is almost 19 and Ben is 29.

Professor Solo was the devil, everyone knew. Hell, it's even plastered all over rate my professor.

Finn's been trying to avoid taking his class but it was unavoidable. It was a damn general education requirement class and all the other class sections with different professors were filled _unsurprisingly_. It's only day two of the spring semester and Finn already knows that he's screwed. For one thing, Professor Solo doesn't curve grades and also has never given a student an A either.

Finn is smart but he's never been good with writing. He barely scraped by in high school. It's not his department. Technically Finn doesn't even have a department just yet, he's undeclared for now. He's mainly here to play football and that's something he's really, really good at. Of course he knows that being an athlete isn't guaranteed so until he figures what he wants to do, he's going to finish his general ed first.

It's only day two he already has a D in the class.

How is that even possible?

He thought he did good on the first essay. Who the hell assigns homework on the first day? It's like Professor Solo wants students to drop his class off the bat.

Finn stared blankly at his paper that was covered in nothing but red marks.

"It's only day two," Professor Solo remarked.

Finn sighed. Damn. He's screwed.

He just has to try harder, he assured himself.

Somehow his will and determination doesn't stop him from getting another D the following week. Professor Solo hands him the paper, clearly not trying to hide the grade from wandering eyes. Finn slumped in his seat and he swore he saw Professor Solo smirk. A fucking sadist.

Yeah, Professor Solo is the devil. Finn really wants to drop this class but all the other classes in the countless list of requirements didn't fit his schedule this semester. He's still figuring out how to balance practice and work at the same time. Finn is also competitive and by that nature, he's really determined to pass this class. So like a fool, he decides not to drop.

It's the fourth week now and he's slowly getting there, almost at a C minus. Essays on readings once a week were brutal at first but now Finn's used to them. Professor Solo isn't that bad as long as you follow his rules. One, never be tardy. If you're even a minute late, you're not allowed to be in class. Two, no late work. If you dare to turn in something late, it's an automatic zero. And three, don't use your cellphone in class.

They were reasonable rules.

Professor Solo was strict but reasonable. He doesn't offer extra credit but does offer help during his office hours. No way in hell does Finn want to spend time with him. Twice a week for an hour and a half was enough for Finn. The man never smiles and was ill tempered too.

"You were an idiot for not dropping the class," his roommate Poe said.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I know man but you know me, I like the challenge."

"Bullshit I had him last year. I warned you not to take his damn class. You and I both know the only reason why you stayed in that class is because of the library girl."

He opened his mouth but sighed. Poe like always, was right. "Can you blame me? She's really pretty. And her name is Rey," Finn added. He's been finding excuses to talk to her since day once of this semester. The only time he does get a chance to talk to her is whenever he's in the library and needs 'help' with finding a book for Professor Solo's class.

"She's not even in that damn class. You fucking stayed because she suggested it and you wanted to impress her by staying."

"Look, she's really pretty and her accent is adorable."

Poe chuckled and shook his head. His friend was in love, stupid in love. "Well I hope you get her so being in Solo's class will be worth it."

Finn held his breath. He hopes so too.

* * *

Before Finn goes to the library, he always checked himself to make sure he looked presentable. It's only week four but he's determined to ask her out by the end of this semester. He wanted to ask her out the moment he laid eyes on her but Finn knew well to take things slow. Rey wasn't like any other girls. She was precious and he wanted to treat her right.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but I kinda-

"Need help finding a book?" she laughed.

He couldn't help but to blush. "How did you know?"

Rey laughed again, her long lashes hitting her cheeks. God, she was pretty. Bright green eyes and soft brown hair. "I don't know maybe because this is the library?"

Oh god he was stupid.

"What's the name of the book?" she asked. She pushed up the sleeves of her sweater. It was still cold and so he's always seeing her in sweaters and long sleeves. She's so small that all the sleeve lengths were to long for her and cover her hands. Finn couldn't help but to find this endearing. She was so tiny, he wanted to scoop her up.

Finn slipped her the piece of paper. He purposely wrote it very sloppy today so he could have more time to talk to her. His plan was working because her eyebrows are all knitted up and she's squinting.

She's too much of a sweetheart to tell him that she couldn't read it. She was slowly typing each letter into the computer.

"How's your day going, Rey?" he asks then.

"It's good, how about yours?"

"It's okay well almost okay. I'm barely making it by in Professor Solo's class. God I hate him."

Rey looked up then. She stopped typing all together. "Why do you say that?"

"He's such an ass. He's also a bad teacher. I can barely understand what he's saying half the time during his lectures. They're so dull."

"He's not that bad," she insisted. "He's actually a good teacher. And he's actually really nice if you give him the chance."

Finn scoffed. "He enjoys watching his students fail."

"You're being dramatic. He's not like that. He always has his office hours open for his students." She went back to typing and finally deciphered his writing. "Okay the book is going to be on the third level, in section A 129." She wrote down the numbers for him then.

"Thank you," he grinned. "I also really like your shirt," he commented, desperately trying to continue the conversation. "I like Harry Potter too."

"What's your favorite book from the series?" she beamed.

"Um...the first one because it's... the first in the series." He's never read a Harry Potter book in his life. Or seen any of the movies.

Rey nodded in approval.

He sighed to himself. She actually bought it.

"So what are you?"

"What do you mean?"

Rey laughed. "What house are you?"

Finn's eyebrows furrowed. House? What was she talking about? "I live not too far away. I live about a fifteen minute drive -

"You should probably go get the book and do your homework, Finn," she laughed, dismissing him.

* * *

The next day it was really weird.

It felt like an episode from the Twilight Zone, except without the music.

There was a cookie on each desk. Each cookie was wrapped in plastic and colored ribbon. Students entered one by one, confused by the sight. Finn stared at the cookie on his desk. The cookie looked to be chocolate and homemade. Attached to the ribbon was a tag with the list of ingredients and allergy warnings.

Professor Solo was writing on the whiteboard, not paying attention to the puzzled faces. Everyone found this odd. "My wife made some cookies," his voice was indifferent. "She thought it would be a nice treat for you guys to have before the quiz. If you have any allergies, read the tag. We're all adults here so I assume everyone's able to clean after themselves."

Finn blinked. This guy has a wife? Finn stared at the cookie in hesitation. The cookie doesn't look poisoned, it actually looks good. And soft too. Finn's the first one to try the cookie and it's really delicious. One by one, others tried as well and all agreed.

"Can you tell your wife thank you?" Meg asked. "And her handwriting is so cute too."

There's only twenty five people in the class so Finn knows everyone by heart.

Professor Solo faced his class then. He doesn't acknowledge the question but instead ignores it. "Five more minutes until we start the quiz."

Finn examined Professor Solo. His ears are red and Finn can tell that Solo's embarrassed. So this must be new, Solo having a wife because no one on rate my professor ever mentioned about Professor Solo handing out cookies once in a while for good behavior. Finn's not sure if his wife is either a saint or stupid for marrying Professor Solo. She can't be evil because evil people don't make cookies that were this delicious.

"How does she look like?" Andrew asked.

"Is she a teacher too?" Janice asked.

Professor Solo's face went splotchy red. It was strange, seeing the emotionless professor actually show an emotion. It was kinda funny to see it too. He's so shy about it. "I'm not here to discuss anything that's not class related," he said clearing his throat.

"So when did you get a wife?" Finn asked, stuffing the rest of his cookie in his mouth.

"Seriously Finn?" Hector laughed. "You didn't notice that he has a wedding ring?"

Finn jerked in his seat and squinted. "Since when? Has that always been there?"

The class laughed.

"Quiet down, it's time to begin the quiz," Professor Solo's voice tone went back to stern.

* * *

After Finn finished his classes, he decides to stop by the library again. He kind of knows Rey's schedule and knows that she's working right now. God he hopes she doesn't think he's a stalker. It's just he wants to get to know her and figure out how to woo her.

She's at the desk like always but there's something different today. There's a basket on her desk.

"Hey - wow funny to run into to you again," he greeted her, trying to be smooth.

"Oh hi," she smiled. "How can I help you?"

"I um, need to find a book." He handed her a slip of paper again. It's a book for Poe's class but she doesn't have to know that. And hey it saves Poe the trouble and trip too.

"Just give me a second," she said as she began typing. "If you're not allergic to chocolate I made some cookies if you want." She pointed at the basket then. "I don't know if your allergic to anything but I wrote down the ingredients on the tags."

Finn looked at the basket. There were cookies all individually wrapped up with colored ribbon and had a tag attached. "Wow," he said as he took one. "Everyone's making cookies today."

Rey gives him a small smile to be polite.

"Say I was wondering -

She lowered her head and focused on the screen. She continued to search through the library catalog. She handed him a slip of paper and went back to work. He's trying to talk to her more but she pretends to be absorbed with her screen. He gets the hint and leaves.

* * *

He decides to do homework in the library. He not so coincidentally decides to study on the ground floor and picks a table that had a good view of the help desk. He peaks his head from time to time, stealing glances of Rey. He sorta memorized her schedule. He knows that she's off by seven. He packs up when the time approaches so he can run into her and end up walking with her.

"So um, I was wondering if you ever wanted to study together?" he tries to be casual about it. "I know we don't have any of the same classes but we have homework to do either way. We can study in the library." He adds the last part because he knows she likes libraries since she works at one.

She couldn't help but to be startled. She opened her mouth but didn't know how to properly word her answer. "I, um - I -

Finn's face fell. "Have a boyfriend, I know this part," he said dejectedly.

"I have a husband," she corrected.

Finn howled with laughter but it was bitter and hallow. "If you're not interested just say you have a boyfriend, it makes it more believable."

She knitted her eyebrows. "No, I'm actually married."

"You're not married!" he laughed again. Her claim was so ridiculous to him. "You're too young to be married. You're only eighteen."

"I'm going to be nineteen soon and I'm also _very_ married," she emphasized. She stopped in place once they got outside of the library.

"You can't be serious - you're not married."

"What makes it hard for you to believe? It's the truth. I mentioned it from time to time." She was a private person but mentioned it whenever she sensed he was being too flirtatious and wasn't reading the signs that she was not comfortable with it.

"I thought you were making a joke."

"Why would I joke about that?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know." He still doesn't believe her.

"You know my husband too."

"Who?" he demanded. He couldn't help but to be annoyed. He doesn't know why she keeps insisting on this. "What's his name?"

"Ben Solo." She pushed up the sleeve of her burgundy sweater to show him her wedding ring.

He flinched at the sight. It was a really pretty ring and it looked expensive too. It definitely wasn't a fake ring. A real diamond and it was set with little diamonds all around. "I don't know a Ben Solo. The only Solo I know is my Critical Thinking teacher."

Rey looked at him as if she wanted to facepalm. "He's my husband."

Finn's mouth dropped. "You can't be serous -you must be messing with me this time."

Her face remained unchanged. "I've been telling you that for a while that he's my husband."

"To my offense I just thought you had a sense of humor."

"Well I hope that it gets through to you now that he is my husband."

"Isn't that illegal?"

She shook her head. "No. The school knows about it. This isn't the first time that a spouse attends the same school."

"And how are they exactly okay with that?"

"We informed them and it's not much of an issue as long as I don't take any of his classes. And I have never taken a class that he taught beforehand," she added. She can see the question on his lips and she figured to answer. "It's not much of an issue since I'm in a different major."

"What are you majoring?"

"Library science."

"That's a thing?"

She bit her lip. She tries to hold her tongue. She hates it when people belittle her major. "Yes Finn, it is."

"Oh." He feels like an ass. He's not entirely too sure what the degree is but he knows it's not the time to ask. "I'm sorry, I really didn't know."

She painted a small smile to help lessen the blow. "It's okay as long as you respect my boundaries."

"What are you doing?" He realizes that they've been standing outside of the building for a while.

"I'm waiting for my husband. He meets up with me when I get off of work."

"Do you guys carpool?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't we?" she chuckled. "It's more convenient for us. Saves money."

She has a point and it makes sense. "I'll wait with you until he gets here." Finn is still not one hundred convinced that she's being honest and wants to see it for himself. It's really hard for him to wrap his head around it. She's so beautiful and kind and amazing and Professor Solo was the devil. What does she see in him? He wasn't the best looking guy or the easiest person to get along with. And she was young too. Way too young.

"You don't have to," she said.

He gives her a grin.

She sighed. She knew that Finn was harmless but she wished he could pick up on signs. "Well thank you."

"I'm really sorry."

Rey gave him a half smile. "It's okay. No hard feelings?"

He shook his head. "Nope, not at all. We're still going to be friends." Before Finn could say another word, he sees Professor Solo from a distance. "Hey, Rey," he announced. "Your husband is here-

Her eyes were already lit up and she was beaming. She ran to Professor Solo and embraced him. She's so small, Professor Solo towers her. She looks really happy, Finn thought. And Professor Solo looked really happy too. It was cute, seeing his teacher melt for her. Finn's never seen Solo smile before, didn't think Solo knew how. But if you're married to a very precious girl, of course you would be smiling from cheek to cheek.

Finn was far from them but can tell she was giggling. Professor Solo chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He breaks away from her to carry her things. He already had his backpack and bag on him but the extra weight didn't seem to bother him. He takes her by the hand.

She stops and turns back at Finn and waves goodbye before heading out. Professor Solo waves back too but he just doesn't have Rey's enthusiasm.

Finn waved goodbye as well but he decides to stay in place until they were far away. They were a cute couple and Finn wanted to give them some privacy. It did hurt a bit finding out she was taken but only a little. He wasn't a thing with Rey and besides, she looks so happy with Professor Solo. Finn's mainly happy for her and hopes that they can still be friends.

* * *

"I kinda asked Rey out," Finn mentioned as he and his roommate ate hot pockets while watching Disney plus.

Poe nearly spit out his food. "And you didn't mention this sooner? So what happened man?"

"She's married but it's okay, I'm happy for her."

"Wait what? There's no way she can be married. I've seen her, she's our age."

"Yup but she's still married."

"Are you sure she is? How do you know she's not lying?"

"She has a ring and I saw her with her husband. You won't believe me who he is."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"Professor Solo."

Poe's face fell. "You gotta be fucking with me. Professor Solo?" he raised his eyebrow at Finn. "He's old and he's horse faced and an asshole."

Finn nodded. Poe wasn't wrong. "I wish I was. I saw them holding hands and he kissed her too. And she let him."

"I don't fucking believe it."

"I wouldn't believe it either but I saw it with my own eyes. It was really adorable though seeing him actually display emotions and actually smiling. He was carrying her things and holding her hand and everything. He looked so giddy. He's so whipped."

"I would be too if I was in my thirties fucking a hot teenager." Poe shook his head. "Lucky son of a bitch. I hope he's at least good in bed for her. I hope she gets enough dicked down." Poe paused and tried to picture it. "She probably does, that man is a fucking giant. His dick is probably half the length of her arm. She's fucking small too. She must be a tight fit. Lucky ass bastard."

Finn shuddered. "Thanks man for giving me that mental picture to keep me up for the rest of the night. Maybe even possibly scarring me the rest of my life."

Poe smirked. "My pleasure."

"He really loves her," Finn defended.

"I wouldn't doubt it. To have a beautiful girl reciprocate, of course you'll be in love with her. I'm pretty sure they weren't dating long before he put a ring on her. He really wanted to seal the deal. I just wonder what made her say yes."

Finn agreed. He doesn't really blame Professor Solo for snatching her up as fast as he could. Finn would have probably done the same. "She's probably the first girl that liked him."

"I'm pretty sure she is. He's so awkward looking."

"It's probably the whole opposites attract thing."

"Agreed."

"I wonder how they met."

"Probably in his class?"

"She said she didn't."

"Huh," Poe mumbled. He paused and thought about all the possible scenarios. Now he was curious about how they did meet. "Does the school even know?"

"They know and they're okay with it as long as she doesn't take any of his classes. She's in a different major so it's not much of an issue. It's a real big campus anyways."

"I'm pretty sure she gets some sort of discount on tuition for being his wife."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Maybe that's why they married really fast."

"Maybe he's known her longer, maybe even before she was eighteen."

Finn winced. "I hope not. That'll be so wrong. It's one thing for her to be married to an older man but at least she's legal. I hope they dated when she was of age."

"Maybe she's just in it for the money -

"No she's not that kind of girl," he couldn't help but to be defensive. "You don't know her but she's really amazing. I know that she can have any guy she wants so it must be something. I saw it man, she really loves him."

Poe frowned and placed his hand on Finn's shoulder. "I'm sorry man."

Finn brushed him off and laughed. "It's okay. It's only fair. He saw her first."

"You're like a fucking saint, do you know that? How are you still single? We got to get you laid. If you need someone to get drunk with, I'm here. If you need a wingman, I'm down."

"You're always down for that regardless," Finn teased.

"So what now?"

"Look for the right person that's also single and not married." Finn stared into space then. How did Rey meet Professor Solo? How long were they dating? How did they get married? How does their family feel about their relationship? There was so many questions on his mind.


	2. How It All Began

There's a new worker at the bookstore.

Ben couldn't help but to check her out. She's really pretty but way out of his league. It's not like he's here to check out the dating inventory or anything, the bookstore was his favorite place. He goes here once a week on his Saturdays and had been for years. All the other fellow regulars agree that she's really gorgeous and they're shooting their shot.

Ben doesn't partake in this. She was way out of his league and he doesn't want to be that guy hitting on workers. He knows damn well that she's only friendly because she has to. But goddamn it when he's in her presence it just feels so real. Feels so genuine. There's something about the way she carried herself, she's glowing. Beaming. Her name is Rey and it suits her.

It took him forever to find out her name because he was too shy to look at her nametag. He doesn't want her to think that he's checking out her breasts. It takes him a month to gather the courage to steal a peak at her badge.

He does his best to keep his distance from her, he doesn't want to bother her. He doesn't want to be a creep like the other regulars.

But still, he can't help but to notice her every time he's in the bookstore. He can't help but to notice her ass. She doesn't have much and doesn't try to show it off or anything but he wants to bend her over and fuck her. She's so tiny too. He just wants to scoop her in his arms and kiss her all over.

She looks really young though. Way too young for him. She's probably eighteen, he put together. He knows that the minimum age requirement to work at this store is eighteen - don't judge him, yes he looked it up the second he laid eyes on her. She must be freshly eighteen because it's summer too. She must have finished high school and this was probably her first job too.

He doesn't want to be attracted to her, he really doesn't. She's too young and too pure. And she must have a boyfriend too.

He sort of has been going here a lot buying books just to have a reason to be next to her. He always calculates the line to make sure he gets her as his cashier. That's the only time he gets to talk to her. Even though it's all small talk, it makes him really happy. He likes seeing her smile and seeing her dimples. He likes seeing her be so careful with the books. He likes just hearing her ask him how's his day.

He knows that she's just working but for a moment, he just lets himself believe that she cares about him.

"Hi! You're back! I wasn't expecting you until next week!" she beamed. "How are you doing tonight?"

Ben stared at the counter, just the counter. Damn it, she's catching on. She memorized his routine by now. "I'm doing fine," he placed the stack of books on the counter. He couldn't help but to be flustered. She had a very cute voice. She's everything him and his teenaged self wanted, a very cute bubbly nerdy girl with a British accent. He knows that she's a nerd by all the different graphic shirts and sweaters she wears. Today she's wearing an Avatar the Last Airbender shirt paired off with a pastel colored cardigan.

"That's good, I'm glad. What books are you getting this time?"

He's buying a lot of books to prolong the conversation from ending. His wallet will be damned by the end of next month, but for now he's grateful that she's taking her time looking through the titles of each book.

"A great selection!" she nodded in approval. "Ah _Things Fall Apart_ , such a classic."

"You've read it?" he couldn't help but to be surprised. Not a lot of people have read it.

She nodded eagerly. "Of course! It's so good but so sad. I always like seeing what you get. You always have such nice taste."

He couldn't help but to blush.

"Ah I love Persepolis!"

"I've read it so many times I just have to buy a new copy," he chuckled. "I tend to wear out bindings."

"What's this one?" she asked, staring at the cover. He looked up at her then, watching her eyes examine the book. The book was white with handwritten letters that looked like a child's handwriting. It looked like crayon, every letter was in a different color, spelling the title: Room.

"I haven't read it yet but I heard it's good. It's about a woman trying to conform and cope with society after being kidnapped for years." His face become redder, waiting for her to respond. He hopes that she doesn't think he's weird. He reads a variety of books and was an English professor for that reason.

"Let me know how it is once you're done. I might read it. It looks interesting."

He held his breath, trying not to sigh in relief.

* * *

"Rey, he's back," Rose whispered, giving her coworker the look.

Rey looked up from the counter and scanned the store. She spots him, she can recognize the back of his head from a sea of people. It's the third time this week that he stopped by the bookstore. Usually he stopped by once a week but this week in particular was out of the usual. She feels like he's here for her and not for the books. This makes her feel uneasy but a little pleased too.

It's not the first time that a regular had a crush on her but it's just weird to her that he hasn't tried to make it known that he's interested. Or maybe it's just all in her head because Rose says he's been a regular for years before Rey was hired. Other regulars that liked her flirt and try to ask her out while he doesn't do those things. Instead, he asks her for book recommendations and from time to time they talk about books they read.

It was really hard to read him.

He doesn't say much but when he does, she couldn't help but to be drawn to him. He was very passionate about books and they shared the same tastes in reading material. They liked the same comics and novels and poetry.

She's not really sure if she likes him to be honest. He's very awkward looking but there was charm to his features. He was a large man, tall and built. Dark hair and dark eyes and everything about him was long and sturdy. He's always coming into the store wearing nothing but long button ups and slacks. All he ever wears were black and dark colors. She wonders what he does for a living but she likes to be professional so she never asks him.

He doesn't smile much.

He's older than her too and that fact alone makes him even more intimidating.

"Oh." She doesn't know what else to say. She could feel her cheeks becoming pink. Rey doesn't know why she's blushing. She doesn't like him. She barely even knows him. He was so weird looking but there was something charming about that.

Rose smiled. "You should help him."

"I don't like him."

"I'm pretty sure he likes you."

Rey couldn't help but to look at her. "What makes you think that?"

"I've been working here for two years. He barely says a word to workers but with you, he actually talks. He never asks for help either unless it's you. And that's something because he basically knows our entire store layout by heart. Even when we change the layout here and there, he knows."

Rey's eyes widened. "You think he asks for my help just so he can talk to me?"

Rose laughed. "Well duh! It's pretty obvious that you kinda like him!"

Rey blushed. "I don't. I don't even know him."

Her friend takes no time in pushing Rey to the general direction of him. She doesn't even know his name either. He looked up from his book. He was startled and then his face returned to his indifferent expression. "HI!" she quickly said. "I was wondering if you needed help." He was so tall - was he always this tall? He towered her.

"I'm fine - I um, finished the book."

"Oh how was it?"

"It's a hard read with its subject matter but it's really something."

"Do you think I'll like it?"

"I think you will it's just it'll make you feel sad. I don't really want you to be sad."

"Well do you have any suggestions of reading material that's light hearted?"

"I do it's just depends on what you're looking for."

"What do you think I'm looking for?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Her heart skipped a beat. For once he was looking at her, eye contact and all. He's always staring elsewhere, everywhere but her. She didn't know how dark his eyes were or how intense his stare was. She felt like she was the only person in the room. She was about to open her mouth until she sees a customer going to her. "I-I sorta have to -

"Work? It's okay," he commented. His lip twitched.

Rey noticed this. It almost look like a smile.

* * *

"She's so into you," Hux smirked in approval.

Ben scoffed at the absurdity of it. "She's not. She's just being friendly because that's her job."

"You're so blind man," Hux shook his head. "I've been trying to go after her but I think you might actually have a chance." Hux was a fellow regular and the only regular that Ben knew by name. They don't talk at all when they're at the bookstore. They weren't even friends. In fact, they hated each other. They just had a mutual agreement to just coexist in their safe place.

"What makes you think that she's interested?" Ben decided to humor himself. Just hearing Hux say those words was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. Rey was way out of his league and basically everyone's league.

"Rose practically pushed her to you!" Hux said smugly.

And just like that, Ben's reminded why he didn't talk to Hux. Hux was a creep that knew all the worker's name by heart and even kept a list on his phone.

Ben's ears became hot. "She's probably messing with Rey."

"I can read lips and I know what they were talking about. Rose was trying to convince Rey to talk to you."

"Again, she could be messing with Rey." There was no way that a girl like that would ever see him in that light.

"You're so dumb. I'm trying to help you out okay. You might actually have a chance so don't fuck this up."

"She's way too young for me."

"Hey that makes it more fun."

Ben wanted to punch this guy out. There was so many times he had to pull Hux away from borderline harassing the workers. He's done this plenty of times for all of the female workers, a handful for Rey.

* * *

"He was totally flirting with you!" Rose exclaimed.

"No he wasn't," Rey shook her head. She kept her voice low. She doesn't want anyone to hear especially since they were literally working.

"I saw it girl, he was totally giving you bedroom eyes and everything!"

"He's way older than me Rose."

"By not that much! You guys have so much in common though! You guys have the same taste in books!"

"Doesn't mean anything though. I pretty much read everything." She always talked to every customer about the books they were getting. From picture books to even magazines.

"So does he. You guys will be so cute future librarian and whatever he does."

Rey laughed. "I love your spirit girl."

When he's here, he's here for a few hours. Sometimes the whole day. He doesn't purchase his books until near closing tonight. He must be well off, she thinks as she's ringing him. He's always buying books by the shelf each time.

"You must have a library at home," she chuckled.

"I'm getting there," his tone is light for once.

She goes through the covers. Tonight he's getting biographies on 20th century writers and books on politics. "That'll be one hundred and thirty five dollars," she said as she put the books in a paper bag for him. She's stopped charging him for bags since he's always here now.

He takes his card out and for once she's looking at his card in the chip reader. She's trying to sneak a peek of his name but the whole process was quick. She hands him his bag. "I hope you have a nice night," she gave him a smile.

He took the bag and handed her a small folded slip of paper. "Same for you."

Rey froze in place. She still takes the paper and as he walked away she immediately stuffed it into her pocket. Rose and Rey wait until closing time to inspect the note.

"Did he? Did he give you what I think it is?" Rose clapped.

They were alone. The other coworkers were in charge of the back tonight while they were in charge of the front and counters.

Carefully Rey unfolded the paper. She read it, marveling at his penmanship. He wrote so neat and intricate. Rose raised her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"It's a list of book recommendations," Rey couldn't help but to sigh. She couldn't help but to be disappointed.

"Oh my fucking god. What a fucking nerd."

"Are you sure he likes me now?" she asked not so kindly.

"I don't know to be honest but it's pretty clear that you really, really like him."

Rey groaned. She doesn't want to but she does. There's something about him, like a fictional character brought to life. "What are you trying to say?"

"That you should do something. It's the real world after all and I don't think there's anything wrong with a girl making the first move."

"No way! That's so embarrassing! What if he says no and then it's going to be awkward. He practically lives here."

"Why would he say no?" Rose raised her voice in exasperation. "You are so precious and cute," she gestured at Rey's attire. Today Rey was wearing a light warm beige blouse with UP balloon prints all over and paired it off with a turquoise cardigan. On her cardigan she has the Ellie badge on and was wearing blue jeans and brown combat boots. "He has to be a new form of stupid to say no to you. You are way out of his league and he should be on his knees being thankful."

"No, nuh uh. Not going to happen."

Rose sighed. "Fine." She sighed again as she thought of what she can do next to help Rey out.

* * *

When the next week came, Rose waited not so patiently for him to get here. Rose was dead set on ambushing Mr. Emo Guy and giving him a word or two. "Hey," she snapped.

He looked up from his book. "Um, hi?"

"First off what's your name?"

Ben's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think that's appropriate for you to ask as a worker -

"I'm tired of referring to you as Mr. Emo Guy. I know you have a name."

"Wait what? You guys have a nickname for me -

"That's besides the point! What's your name?" she demanded. "Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not giving you my name," his expression was unfazed.

Rose grunted in frustration. "Okay look Mr. Emo Guy," she touched his shoulder. "Do you like Rey or not?"

"What?"

"DO YOU LIKE HER OR WHAT?"

"I don't know her -

"Well she likes you and if you like her you better not be stupid."

Ben's face fell. "She -she likes me?"

Rose watched as he became flustered. For some reason it made her more pissed off. "You're so stupid. Do you like her or what?" she said as if it was life or death. Which it was.

"Yes-

"Then ask her out! Treat her right! You better appreciate her."

Before he could respond, she walked away. He couldn't help but to be taken aback. He started to walk around the store. He's not sure if he's trying to look for Rey or trying to avoid her. He wasn't entirely sure himself. He's trying to process it. Could it be possible that a girl like Rey could possible like someone like him? He wasn't an extrovert. He kept to himself. He wasn't the best looking guy either. He was hard to get close to and he knew it.

It didn't feel real that a girl like her could one actually like him and two actually be unsure that her feelings would be reciprocated.

He sees Rey from a distance. He immediately went the other direction.

Rose couldn't help but to sigh.

These two were hopeless.

* * *

"I change my mind," Rose announced to Rey during their fifteen minute break. They were in the breakroom, eating their snacks. Rose was eating a granola bar while Rey was eating an orange. "He's too weird for you. He's such a social shut in. You deserve a real man. Probably a fucking virgin too."

"I don't think he's weird. I just think he's shy. What made you change your mind?"

Rose quickly took a bite of her bar. "No reason."

"He's really cute," Rey commented quietly.

"Mr. Emo Guy with the big ears and glasses?"

"I like his ears."

"You definitely picked the right major for yourself Ms. Future Librarian."

"I always wanted to be a librarian. Ever since I was a kid. I didn't have much and all the librarians in my life were so kind and always introduced me to exciting books. Sometimes they let me keep the books that I liked so much."

Rose smiled at her. "You're adorable."

"Well like I said before, I think it's best not to say anything. I don't want to make it awkward for me and him. I like working here. I like being able to be around books and talk to people about them."

"Well I hope the first guy you do date will be good to you. You are really something special, do you know that?"

"Thanks Rose."

"I kinda told him that you liked him."

"Wait what?!"

* * *

Two weeks later, it came as a surprise for the both of them that Rose gets him as a customer at the registers. He always gets Rey, always. Could he be possibly trying to avoid her? It must be because Rose and Rey hasn't seen him in two weeks since Rose told him. "Oh wow, my scanner isn't working suddenly," Rose feigned innocence. "This is so weird! Hey Rey can you ring this customer up once you're done?"

Rey flinched.

And so did he.

Rose couldn't help but to smile.

"Sure, of course," Rey said simply.

"Thanks I just need to restart my register," Rose doesn't hesitate to turn off her register. You have to make the lie believable even though there was a line.

"Hi, did you find everything alright?"

Rose bit her lip. Rey sounded nervous. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"I did, thank you."

"I read all the books on your list. I liked all of them."

"Really?" he seemed surprised but pleased.

"My favorite was Maus. I love the art so much. What books are you getting this time?"

"Nothing much. Just some artbooks."

"I'm so jealous. I want to look through them but you kind of have to buy them," she poked at the plastic covers that concealed them. He was getting a Mary Blair art book and Spirited Away art book.

"I can lend them to you once I'm done," he offered.

Rey beamed. "Really?"

He hesitated and Rose sensed it. He was desperately trying not to show an emotion but Rose could see his lips twitch. He wanted to smile except Rose wasn't sure if he knew how. She had seen him around for two years and has never seen him look this happy until now. He's been so lonely, so distant. He never talked to anyone except for Rey. "It's not an issue - I uh - I really like having someone to share books with."

"Me too," Rey smiled.

Rose watched as his gaze soften.

Rey and him were staring at one another as if they were the only ones in the room. The only ones that mattered.

"Well Rey's off in twenty minutes," Rose added conveniently. "There's a starbucks in the plaza that doesn't close until midnight. Maybe you can wait for her there and read together?"

"I would like that," he said quickly. His tone was uneven. He sounded so much of a boy. A lovesick boy. His gaze was still on Rey, unwavering. "If that's uh okay."

"That's perfectly okay." Rey pressed her lips together, trying not to squeal. "But wait," her face fell. "I'm closing tonight -

"No you're not," Rose interrupted. "You and I decided to switch remember?" Rose gave her a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol easter egg  
> book reference referring to my fic nobody knows.


	3. A Day in the Married Life

"Hi Rey!" Finn called out her name.

She looked up. "Hi," she greeted him. "How can I help you?"

Finn couldn't help but to frown. She was not working at the library. He had happened to run into her at the university's coffee shop. She's so formal with him still. He wondered if she was over what happened between them two weeks ago. "I just wanted to let you know I meant what I said about just being friends."

"I know," she gave him a smile. "No hard feelings, I guess I'm still on autopilot. I'm so used to seeing you when I'm at the library."

Finn examined the sight. She had a table and was doing homework. There was two coffees on the table. "Aw is that one for your hubbie?"

She blushed and that was an answer for him already. "His class is going to end soon and we have a little break together in between. His next class doesn't start until another two hours and I'm already done with classes today. It's just a homework day for me until he's done with work."

Ah, his heart. What a sweet human bean. "How cute," he said out loud. He couldn't help it. What a cute wife she was, already having coffee for her professor husband. "Did ya make anything for him too?"

"Just some sandwiches for me and him." She pulled out the sandwiches. They were wrapped in brown parchment paper and red baker's twine. "And some fruit and veggies and hummus."

"You're so precious honestly." It must be so nice honestly for Rey and Professor Solo to go to the same school. They get to carpool and their schedules are pretty much in sync. In between overlaps, they would catch up with work. Their married life must be so perfect. Looks perfect too, she makes cute meals and her hubbie just adores her. It must be nice too, to be able to freely be a couple without all the angst of being caught or fired.

Rey smiled bashfully. "It's not a big deal or anything," she explained.

Finn grinned, watching her relax around him. "Don't worry once he gets here I'll leave you two be. Just going to get some coffee before practice." He gets into the line then as Rey continued to work on her homework. The line is fucking long and he knows he won't get coffee until like twenty minutes or something. Finn goes on his phone until a dark haired figure catches his eye.

He sees Professor Solo going to her. Rey remained in her seat but she was glowing, smiling gently at her husband. Professor Solo went all goofy then and blushed like crazy. Finn tried not to laugh. How adorable. Professor Solo kissed his wife on her forehead before sitting right beside her. What a big ol' softie, Finn approved. Rey was a sweetie pie and he's happy that she's in good hands.

Finn tries to look occupied to hide the fact he was totally ease dropping.

"Made some roast beef sandwiches," she commented, handing him one.

"Thank you sweetheart," he pushed up his glasses.

"How was work?" she asked as she also unwrapped her own sandwich.

"Tiring but overall well. My students are warming up to me."

"I'm glad." She pushed up his glasses again. "You need to get new glasses," she chuckled. His glasses were lopsided and slid down constantly.

"I know but I'm debating if I should get contacts instead since my glasses keep on _breaking_ ," he whispered. Finn glanced up from his phone. There was a smirk on Professor Solo's face.

Rey blushed. "Don't blame me."

He gave her a smile made for only him and her to know about.

Finn couldn't help but to wonder more about the relationship between the student and professor.

* * *

Ben looked forward to the weekends. Weekends were their days off and when they can just be together, fully together. No classes or work or homework or paperwork to get in the way. On weekends, Ben wakes up extra early to make breakfast. He lets his wife sleep in. He's not much of a cook compared to her but he can follow a recipe sure enough.

He would love to bring her breakfast in bed but they always end up having sex in the morning and so he just leaves the food on the dining table. He makes cheddar omelets and bacon this particular Saturday and fresh squeezed orange juice too. Once he was done he headed back to the bedroom and carefully crawled on top of her. She was still asleep, sleeping peacefully. It was early, six thirty but he liked waking her up early so they can enjoy the whole day. He pretty much has them on a schedule: wake her up at six thirty, have sex until seven thirty, eat breakfast, get ready and be out of the house by nine in the morning. He's on top of her, slowly crushing his body into hers. He doesn't want to wake her up immediately, he likes to ease her in. He's nuzzling her, gently kissing her all over. Kisses her cheeks, nose, jaw, neck - everywhere.

Her eyes are still shut but slowly she's smiling. She makes a faint sound of relief as he peppered soft kisses. He smiled and kisses her underneath her chin, her ticklish spot. Rey naturally shrugged and chuckled. She let out a little whine. Ben kept kissing her there, flickering his tongue out ever so often. He moved back to kiss her mouth. Her hands are in his hair, he kisses her even slower. She's searching for him, searches to touch his face. It'll be easier if her eyes were open but they weren't. He pressed himself into her face. He can feel his glasses indenting into his nose again.

"Morning," he pressed a smile onto her cheek.

"Morning," she giggled.

"Feels good?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," she yawned.

"Ready to wake up?"

"No," she slurred, her eyes still closed.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she sighed again, stretching her body like a cat.

"Want me to do all the work today, huh?" he grinned. He slipped underneath the covers. It was still chilly and he wanted to keep her warm. He lifted her dress and played with her breasts. He gropes at both of them before tugging at her nipples one by one. She lets out a little moan. He smiled and continued to tease her, pulling at her nipples and putting a breast into his mouth. He sucked on her lazily, rolling his tongue around her hardened nipple. He pulled her underwear off and stroked her pussy. She was already wet down here.

Ben fingers her for a bit before eating her out. He takes no time to go in between her legs and licking her. He presses his face into her sex, he winced. His glasses were hurting him. Carelessly he tossed his glasses to the floor. He slips in a finger as he swirled his tongue along her clit.

"Mmm," she moaned.

So sleepy still. Ben doesn't move from her cunt and kept working his way until her thighs are squeezing him in place. He blew some air, teasing her as he went back and forth to nip at her thighs and suck on her clit. Once she came, Ben moved away and pulled down his pants. He pulled her closer to him, pulling her by her legs and pushed himself inside her warmth.

He moaned. He forgets every time how tight she was, how his cock was practically being squeezed. She lets out a little yelp. He wasn't slow today with putting his cock inside and this makes her eyes flicker open. He's thrusting into her, wrapping her legs around him.

It felt so good. He feels her fingers in his hair.

"Morning, sweetheart," he groaned. He pushed her at an angle and thrusted faster, pressing himself even deeper. He kisses her mouth. "Still sleepy?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Mm."

Ben pulled out and flipped her on her stomach.

She smiled. "Ben I'm so tired -

"It's okay sweetheart. You don't have to do any work until you wake up." He lifted her leg and angled her and shoved himself back inside her pussy. "I can't believe you let me touch you," he rasped.

She didn't answer.

"And you let me do whatever I want too," he winced. He quickened his pace and was pounding himself harder into her. She was whimpering right now but she remained still. He leaned down to kiss the back of her head. "I love you so much." The bed was shaking and his weight was on her.

Her breathing was uneven. She was panting right now. She was trying to move but she couldn't with his weight on her. He didn't stop though he kept going, thrusting himself into her. He loved feeling her ass during the whole process. He loved hearing the sound of his dick going in and out of her.

"Ben!" she shouted his name.

"Yes?" he doesn't stop. He loved the way she called him by his name. So weak. So vulnerable. She was turned on with the very fact she couldn't move underneath him he knew by the way she was moaning in pleasure.

"I want to go all fours for you," she panted. "But you're so heavy and you're so big. I can't move - ah."

He stopped but remained inside. His cock was still inside, twitching to finish. He pulled her by the waist and gets her on her elbows and knees. "Are you able to hold your weight? Or do I need to hold on to you to stay like this?"

Her legs were trembling.

"Please hold on but don't stop."

He happily complies. "I still can't believe you let me touch you," he mumbled. "You're so perfect sweetheart, do you know that? And you let someone like me fuck you? Are you even real?" He can feel her whole body shake underneath him. He held her up as he slammed his cock into her repeatedly. "I love you so much sweetheart."

"Why do you still find it hard to believe?"

"I don't deserve you." Honestly he didn't. She's making such a delicious panting sound right now and it's making him be even more rough with her.

"You do, honestly you do. I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that. You're so perfect."

He pulled her closer and came into her. He slowly pulled out once he was finished and stared at her dripping cunt. Her cunt dripping in his come. She was so small, his come always overfilled her. He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her on her back again. He laid himself on top of her and kissed her again. She holds him, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. "Thank you for filling me up," she whispered. "Wait where are your glasses?"

"I threw them on the floor."

"They're going to break at any point if you keep treating them carelessly," she laughed. She yawned then and stretched her body underneath him. "Mmm felt so good." She kissed the top of his head then. She nudged him. "Come on, let me get up so I can get your glasses for you."

Ben groaned but complied.

It takes her a minute to find them. It took her longer to adjust to walking. Her legs were wobbly after being pounded senseless on the bed. She blushed at the condition of them. The glasses were slightly wet. She goes to the bathroom to rinse them off for him. Ben follows her, holding on to her by her dress. "I can see the indent marks on your nose," she chuckled, kissing his nose. She can smell her come on his breath and face. She didn't mind it though. She liked the smell of sex and she liked feeling sore all over after being fucked by a large man.

"Can't help it when you taste like that."

"My legs are still so shaky." She dried his glasses before putting them on for him.

"I still can't believe this is real," he smiled at her. He pulled her by her waist again and kissed her. "Never thought you ever want me."

"We've been married for a while," she laughed, pinching his nose. He keeps on saying the same thing as if it was the first time. "But yeah I can't believe it either." They've been married for three months, going on four. They've known each other for ten months, been together for about eight months in total.

"You could have said no to me," he reminded her. He lifted her on the sink and handed Rey her toothbrush. He wettened it first before putting on the toothpaste and wettened it again like any normal person.

"I didn't want to."

"I'm so grateful that you didn't."

* * *

On Saturdays, Ben takes her out. After their morning ritual, the next part of their routine is that they go to the bookstore and find a book to read together on Sunday. Once they find a book, he takes her out on a nice date. The date part varies depending on his mood. Some days they go to the beach or explore a different city or go to a garden. This is the only thing that is different on Saturday. Today he decides to take her to the printing press musuem. They've been here plenty of times but they're back because the musuem has changed up their displays and exhibits.

Rey likes testing out the machines and he likes going through rare books there.

After the date, they get dinner and then go home and snuggle up in bed with a podcast. Today they're listening to a cold case that's been looked up again.

She's laying on his lap, listening intently to the details of the murder case.

Ben couldn't help but to chuckle. She gets so invested in the cases and sometimes stays up all night thinking about it. She's just like him and he doesn't know how he got so lucky. They both loved reading and loved learning new things. They were both introverts and enjoy quality time as well as time alone away from one another.

"You're cute," he says as she was squealing at one detail of the case.

"The guy clearly killed his wife."

Ben laughed. "Yes but it's cold because there's not enough evidence that hasn't been tampered by the police."

Rey shook her head. "The police were so stupid back then."

"So was forensic science. Come on, lie detector tests don't even work."

"Exactly!"

Ben laughed again. He pressed paused on the podcast and embraced her. "I wish mom wasn't coming over tomorrow," he frowned.

"Your mom isn't that bad! She likes me."

Ben was happy that his mother adored his wife but he hates how often his mother visits now. He was fine with his mother visiting only four times a year but now she visits twice a month. "Yeah but I want you all to myself."

"Don't worry I'll help clean the house with you and do laundry before she gets here."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Ben groaned. That meant they have to be up by five in the morning to do chores because his mom always stops by at ten in the morning. His mom snatches up his wife for literally the whole day.

Rey raised her eyebrow and chuckled. "What are you worried about then?"

"She's going to try to convince you to have a baby."

"What?" Rey exclaimed. "I'm not even done with school!" That was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. Yes she's quite aware that she married young but there was no way that she was going to put school on hold for anything. "I'm not even nineteen yet!" She will be nineteen next month. There was no way she was going to take time off to have a family especially when she was on a scholarship and was given the opportunity to intern early. Ben and her discussed this and both agreed not to have a child until she was established in her career. That wouldn't be for at least ten years from now. At least.

"My mother is aware of everything but you know how she is. She's stubborn and hot headed."

"Yeah but there's no in hell that we are going to have a baby this early. I would like to be able to drink first before having a child." She was on birth control too and had been for a while. She wasn't going to plan on any accidental pregnancies in her future anytime soon.

"You don't even plan on drinking ever in your life." He recalls to her toasting to apple cider on their wedding day.

"Yes but I would like to have the choice though."

"She's just afraid she's going to die before seeing her grandchild," Ben sighed. Rey went silent. Even though he would never say it, she knows how much it killed him that he would have to wait for at least a decade to be a father. He knew very well the ups and downs of marrying someone younger than him but it didn't make it any better.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, grabbing his hand. Honestly she was. She wished she could give him that but she had to think of her career. She was still so young. She had so much of her life ahead of her. It didn't make it any better. Ben was understanding but she couldn't help but to feel selfish for making him wait.

"It's alright," he squeezed her hand, reassuring her. "I don't mind." He kissed her cheek then. "I love you and I'm happy to wait for you. I still can't believe you agreed to be with me even when you're still figuring life out."

She smiled and kissed him on his mouth. "But your mom is still so young and she's healthy-

"Yeah but you know since dad died, she hasn't been the same."

Rey swallowed hard. She loved Leia, honestly she did but Leia was asking too much. "What's more worse than her asking for us to have a baby?"

"Her asking to move in with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's looking forward for the next chapter involving mother in law leia?


	4. Interlude: Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow there's subplot to this?

They're totally dating.

Hux can feel it. It took him a week to realize something was off in the bookstore culture. Rey and Ben avoid each other now. At first Hux thought Ben was being a dumbass again and pissed Rey off but as weeks passed, it's blatantly obvious they were trying to be professional. Ben keeps a straight poker face as always but Rey's an open book.

She gets so flustered whenever she's relatively close to Ben.

"Nice," he says idly as he stood next to Ben in the true crime section. "I'm very impressed."

Ben doesn't bother to acknowledge Hux's presence. Ben was scanning through each row, trying to find something that caught his attention. Hux stays there, like a thorn he was. Hux keeps a wide smirk on his face purposely making Ben feel uncomfortable. Ben moves away and goes to the next section over.

Hux follows in skips.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ben mumbles then.

Hux's smirk twisted into a satisfied smile. He knows how to piss Ben off and it's fucking fun. "Come on. You guys are totally dating."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Sure, if that's what you want to believe then fine. I don't care."

"Why can't you just admit it?"

"We're not," Ben scowled. "I don't even know her."

"I'm not satisfied," Hux announced. "I -

Hux stopped mid sentence as he sees Rey walk in and head to the back room to clock in. She's wearing something that clearly isn't hers. It's too big to be hers. She's wearing a black sweater. It's oversized and it fits her like a dress. She has black leggings underneath and folded the sleeves so they won't cover her hands. He knows that sweater very well. Hux turns back to Ben and flashes him a crooked smile. "You were saying?" his tone is coy. He watches as Ben's shoulders tense. "What's wrong? Is there anything wrong?" he mocked.

"Nothing," Ben mumbled, clearing his throat.

By the look on Ben's face, Hux could tell that Ben didn't expect her to wear that at work. Hux watches at Ben's ears gets splotchy red.

"It's sooooo obvious," Hux bit out every word. Hux paused as he noticed Ben's blank slate of a face turn into agitation. Shit. Hux swallowed hard. He hopes that Ben won't be stupid and get into a fight with Rey about it. "I'm not here to give you a hard time," Hux quickly changed his tone. "I'm here to congratulate you."

Ben walked away on the spot.

* * *

Hux was nervous going to the bookstore the next day.

He hoped that everything's okay between the two. To his dismay, it wasn't. Hux can feel the animosity between the two, hell everyone in the store could. It's quieter than usual and it's unsettling. "I feel like it's my fault," Hux kept his voice low. He's careful with his tone. He doesn't want to scare her when she's on a ladder.

"It isn't your fault," Rose responded calmly. She was changing a corner of the bookstore, following the new layout plans for the children's section. Hux decides to follow her today and for once she doesn't mind.

"Yeah I know," he sucked in some air. He puts his hands in his pockets. "I feel like I made it worse by being a dick."

"You're always a dick," she said as she nonchalantly arranged children's books. Perhaps they shouldn't be using fowl language because parents were glaring. "But it's nothing you've done. Rey just wore Ben's sweater and now he's all uptight about it."

"Honestly no one cares. I don't know why he's making such a big deal."

Rose shifted her focus from the shelf and to him. "You care," she countered.

"I was trying to tell him good job."

"You know how Ben is. He's very...

"Social shut in?"

"Yeah," Rose sighed.

He hands her a few books. "Are they together still or?"

" _And what_?" Rose snapped, turning her focus back on him. "You're going to try to go after Rey?"

Hux blinked several times. "No." And he means it. "God no."

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes, huffing and all. "So who's the girl that you like now this week?"

"Okay, if I do try to go after a girl, it's not going to be someone that Ben's touched. That's so gross. I'm not that desperate." Why was Rose upset? She had no reason to be. She's short, shorter than Rey but boy was she scary as hell when she's mad. She's slamming the books into place, not giving a damn about ruining them. "I wouldn't," he said earnestly. "I freaking ship them."

"Really?" she turns to him with a flipped tone.

Hux exhaled in relief. He was certain she was going to throw a damn book at him at any second. Rose hadn't been this mad at him since he made the mistake of reciting famous speeches of Adolf Hitler to little kids. "Well yeah. I like the whole opposites attract thing. I know it's super cliché but it's freaking adorable. Rey's literally a ray of sunshine while Ben's a miserable pathetic human being."

"Yeah!" she smiled back. Her whole demeanor started to soften back. "That's why I like them together."

"He's just so stupid." He hands another stack of books.

Rose nodded. "Ugh. I know!" she laughed. "Hopefully he comes to his senses. I get that he wants to private but it was a honest mistake. Rey didn't mean to do anything wearing his sweater at work yesterday. It just slipped her mind."

"He's lucky to have her. He should be worshipping the damn ground she walks on."

"My thoughts exactly!"

"Did he yell at her?" Hux's eyes narrowed.

"Yes!" Rose grumbled.

"That bastard!" Hux slammed his fist against the large stack of books.

"Yeah! How dare he!"

A woman shushed them. "Please!" the middle aged woman said. "This is the children's section. There are children _present_!" Rose quickly took off her badge and put it in her pocket. The last thing she needed was a bad review on yelp. Rose hopped off the ladder. She really doesn't want to get a bad review. Hux followed as well, hiding his face from the scorn of a mother's wrath.

"I was going to say that we should key his car for doing such a thing," Hux gritted his teeth.

Rose nodded. "I was going to say the same thing but also add jump him in a dark alley."

* * *

"Hey Rey," Ben calls out for her.

Rey ignored him and continued to sort out the books.

"Rey," he said again but gentler this time.

"So now you're okay with talking to me at work?" she snapped back.

"I'm sorry about last night - but we'll talk about it later - look," he tilted his head discretely.

Rey looked up and froze at the sight. She raised her eyebrow in confusion. It was Rose at the opposite side of the store and she was _actually_ talking to him - Hux. Hux of all people. Rose is laughing and smiling too but it isn't staged. As if...she's _enjoying_ talking to him. Rey blinked in bewilderment. "What in the world?" Rose hates Hux with a passion and doesn't give him a time of day. By Rose and Hux's body language they were talking for a while.

"That's how I feel."

She forgets all about last night because seeing this made their problems so insignificant and petty. She's not sure what to do because she's on the clock. If Rey wasn't, she would have snatched Rose away from the pervert. "When did this happen? When did they started talking?"

Ben shrugged. "Just tonight I'm guessing. You and I would have seen it."

Ben and Rey stood there and observed the two from afar. Hux was following Rose around, dragging the book cart for her. Thank god that DJ was the shift lead today. DJ doesn't care what you do as long as you close the store correctly. If it was any other shift lead, they would give Rose hell for being so unprofessional. "Do you think Hux likes her?" Rey asked.

He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Rey don't be ridiculous. Hux likes every girl." Ben raised his eyebrow as he watched Rose hit Hux on the arm in a what? A playful manner? Ben cursed underneath his breath. This doesn't look good. "Do you think she likes him?"

"No," Rey shook her head immediately. "Absolutely not."

"So why does he have his phone out and why does it look like she's telling him her phone number?"

Because Rose was. Rey was good with reading lips.

"Oh no." Rey set aside her books and acted fast. "Hey Rose, can you help me with something?" She pulls Rose away from the fiend.

"What's up?" Rose asked as if nothing had happened.

"What were you just doing?" Rey whispered.

"Nothing," Rose laughed.

"You were giving Mr. Creep your phone number." All the workers call him Mr. Creep because besides him hitting on every female worker, he also buys weird books. He buys books on war, cults, dictators, true crime, and medieval torture. Hell, Rose was the one that gave him the nickname.

Rose laughed. "It's not what you think. We're just planning to key Ben's car and want to discuss further details."

"Wait what? Rose you can't be serious."

"Of course we wouldn't! Unless Ben does something even more stupid. I'm kidding!" she said before Rey's frown turned permanent. "It's just fun to hear him talk about different torture methods. He knows so many. And they sound so cool."

"Because he's Mr. Creep!" Rey kept her voice low still. "He's going to lock you in a basement if you get too close! Please change your number as soon as possible."

Rose went pale. "Oh shit what did I just do?"

* * *

The next evening before work, Rose stops by Starbucks to get herself a drink and a snack box. The line is long, as always but she's early so she doesn't have to worry. She sees a familiar red head sitting down with a coffee and a pastry. He's on his phone right now, absorbed into whatever article he's reading. She waits to get her venti Mango Dragon Fruit first before going to him. "Hey!" she greeted him.

Hux nearly spills his drink on the floor. "Hi."

"Sorry. Did you burn yourself?" Rose is so not sorry. It was worth startling him and seeing him so out of his environment. He didn't expect her to be here at all despite Starbucks being in the same plaza.

"Yes but I like my skin to match my hair. I hate clashing" - Hux cut himself off as he watched her pull a chair for herself. "What are you doing?"

Rose raised her eyebrow. He sounds like he's panicking as if she was going to attack him or something. "Grabbing a chair to sit next to you." She demonstrated then. "See." She put her hands up in the air. "Ta-da."

"Oh," he blinked. He scooted back. "You don't have to sit next to me or anything," he offered. "There are other tables. I don't want to ruin your time before work."

Rose made a face. What no snide perverted comment? Why was he being so polite? And why was he scooting away? She was the one that's supposed to do that. He was Mr. Creep and not her. He's treating her as if she's some parasite or something. Rose dismisses it and changes the subject to what really mattered. "Your plan worked last night," she grinned. "They totally believed it!" she laughed.

"Did they make up?"

"Uh huh," she smiled even wider. "Everything's great now! They realized how silly they were being. Ben got her a necklace today and told her she can wear it at all times."

"I'm glad to hear that. God he's so stupid."

"He really is. Apparently he's a professor too."

"God," Hux muttered.

She propped her elbows on the table. "What do you do for a living?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you know basically everything about me and everyone at work. It's only fair."

"I'm not obliged to do any sort of thing."

"What's worse than a minimum waged job?" Rose laughed.

Hux opened his mouth but decided not to say what he wanted to say. "Fine," he sighed. "I'm a screenwriter."

"Really?" she raised her voice. "For what?"

"You know all the cheap fad films that keep popping up like daisies on Netflix? I'm kind of responsible for writing such trash. First it started off with jumping on the vampire craze train to Hunger Games knock offs and somehow morphed into romanticizing serial killers," he sighed. "But you know, whatever pays the bills."

"That's really cool!" Rose meant it. "That explains all the books you buy. I have to go but I want to talk more about your job. Text me so I can have your number too."

"You gave me your actual number?" he stared at her as if she grew another head.

Rose shrugged. "Is that problem or something?"

"Well I deleted it because I thought it was fake."

"Why did you think it was fake?"

"Well because of circumstances."

Rose snatched his phone then. She typed up her number and saved it. "Here. Now text me so I can have your number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how you guys felt about this subplot? It's minor and I thought it would be cute for Rose and Hux to help save their ship.  
> we'll be back to Reylo next chapter!  
> what first? reylo's first kiss or their wedding?

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think?  
> to be continued!


End file.
